Take Me Home
by Wanabee
Summary: When a familiar face ends up in the world of the zeppelins, can Rose finally return home and be with the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who, although I wouldn't mind owning David Tennant.

Pairing: Rose and The Doctor!!!! (As if I could choose anything else).

A/N: Please review and be honest. This is my first Doctor Who fic so I'm anxious to see what you think. I'm not sure I should continue or not… it all depends on what you guys want

I know it's been done a million times before, but I've had this idea running around in my head ever since Rose left, and my brain won't shut up.

------------------------------

**Rose P.O.V**

A month, one whole month since I last saw him. My Doctor: burning up a sun just so he could say goodbye. That was the day that changed my life, the day I lost hope, the day I really died.

Our final goodbye and he was taken away before he could even say it. I could see the words forming on his lips, in his eyes, feel his soul and then he was gone. Just like that.

My Doctor loved me and he never got to say it. Not once.

------------------------------

Rose Tyler, so called 'Defender of the Earth', sat behind her desk in Torchwood, staring off blankly into the distance, an almost pained expression on her features. Her mind was on _him _again. It was always on _him._

Finishing the paperwork in front of her, Rose shoved it into a manila folder and headed towards the office of Pete Tyler.

"Hey Rose, ready for lunch?" called a familiar voice.

Spinning around Rose smiled at Mickey 'Ricky' Smith as he approached her carefully.

Attempting to talk to Rose these days was a risky feat. It was clear to everyone in Torchwood, that she was hollow inside. It was as if she had lost a part pf herself, the part that gave her a will to live. It was true that these days she had livened up a little, but the emptiness and hurt in her eyes still remained. Maybe her 'condition', served as a painful reminder of the loss she had suffered.

Holding up the folder Rose continued on her journey to her father's office calling back at Mickey as she went along.

"Yeah, in a bit. Just have to take this to Dad and then we can head out yeah?" replied Rose.

It had been four months since Rose had started working at Torchwood and 3 and half months since she had been made Head of Operations, her only superior, her father. It seemed that her job was increasingly consuming her time, not that she minded. Her life in the alternate universe had been mediocre at best. Her waking thoughts were always of _him _and each moment was spent in a feeling of a longing and excruciating heartache that seemed to worsen with time. Despite her expertise, Rose had been banned from field work ever since Mickey and Pete had discovered her 'illness'. The pair grew increasingly protective when it came to the young blonde.

Despite her excessive work load, Rose and Mickey always went out for lunch, both determined to remain friends despite some recent awkwardness.

As Rose finally reached her father's office knocked on Pete Tyler's door, waiting for a few seconds before knocking again.

"Dad?!" called Rose through the door praying that she wasn't interrupting anything too important.

"Come in Rose," was her father's response.

The door to the office opened and Rose smiled at Pete as he sat behind his desk.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you today?" asked Pete eyes looking Rose up and down.

"I'm good. Mickey was just about to take me out to lunch, but I had to drop these off first," said Rose placing the file on her father's desk.

Before Rose or Pete could say anymore Rose was startled as a very familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Rose Tyler, you never cease to amaze me."

Spinning around Rose almost cried when she spotted the face of a man she was convinced she would never set eyes upon again. There, standing behind her was the smiling face of none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

Jack and Gwen stood in his office at Torchwood, Jack staring at the new teleport in his office. The group had found it out in a field while investigating various reports of supernatural origin.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean you're talking about teleporting to an alternative universe. What if you get trapped there or I don't know tear down the walls between realities?" asked Gwen.

Smiling Jack just shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't happen. This is new technology. It's safe otherwise I wouldn't risk using it," Jack said doing his best to assure her that everything would be safe.

**End Flashback**

---------------------

"Rose Tyler, you never cease to amaze me."

Spinning around Rose almost cried when she saw the smiling face of Captain Jack Harkness. Beaming back at her old friend, Rose moved towards him, flinging herself into his arms.

Holding Rose at arms length Jack grinned as he inspected her now four month pregnant frame.

"Reports back home say you're dead, yet here you are, smiling at me with your big brown eyes. And you're pregnant!? So who's the father?" asked Jack.

Pulling the man before her into another hug Rose tried to stop her tears as they burned her eyes.

"No-one important," she replied, sending her father a pointed glance as he nodded knowingly.

Pulling out of the hug once more Rose smiled at Jack a questioning look pasted on her delicate features.

"How are you even here?" asked Rose her voice breaking, "He said he couldn't come back even if he wanted to. He said it. But you're here and the universe isn't collapsing and you're here and…"

Rose broke down into a fit of sobs as she collapsed to the floor, Jack's arms encircling her as he rubbed soothing, pointless circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. As the sobbing subsided and slowly turned into a stream of silent tears Rose looked up at Jack a slightly embarrassed look gracing her features.

"Sorry about that, hormones," forced laughter chased away the rest of the tears as Rose looked at Jack and smiled, "So you're really here? I'm not dreaming?" asked Rose a little anxiously.

"As much as I'd like to think that you dream about me, I'm pretty sure that if you were dreaming, a certain time traveler would be standing here and not me. But for the sake of appearances…"

Jack moved forward and pressed his lips to Rose who hesitated before responding. Breaking apart, Jack winked at Rose smiling.

"I gotta hand it to you kid, you sure know how to kiss."

As Rose let out a joyous laugh for what was the first time in months Rose, Pete Tyler's face cracked into a relieved grin, which did not go unnoticed by Jack.

Pete knew as well as anybody at the pain his daughter had been subjected to since her separation from the Doctor. Many days were spent in tears as Jackie and he had done their best to bring solace to their daughter's life.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

Rose sat at kitchen table of the Tyler mansion, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the man she loved and lost.

Jackie approached her daughter cautiously, well aware of the fact that Rose would not see her until she was within touching distance. Ushering Pete into the kitchen the concerned parents each took a seat at the table, both facing their daughter.

Reaching out tentatively Jackie placed a hand on her daughter's arm and gave it a light squeeze as she gazed at her daughter's lifeless eyes.

"Rose love, are you okay?" asked Jackie, uncertain of how to approach the topic.

"I should have told him," was Rose's hollow response as she slowly let her quiet thoughts slip away.

Jackie and Pete both knew who she was talking about. They had entered into this discussion many times since Rose and The Doctor's final farewell.

"It would only have hurt him love, he would want to be there, and it would kill him that he can't. You know I'm right Rose, I know you do. The Doctor can't come back for you," said Pete as Jackie shot him a dangerous look.

At this point tears began to cascade down Rose's face as she looked up at her mother, a look of pure, pain and innocence plain on her face.

"But why can't he?" asked Rose voice breaking as a fit of sobs shook her body dangerously.

-----------------------------------------------

Pete knew as well as anybody at the pain his daughter had been subjected to since her separation from the Doctor. Many days were spent in tears as Jackie and he had done their best to bring solace to their daughter's life.

At the relieved look on the face of Pete Tyler, Jack began to wonder just how much grief Rose had been suffering while separated from her own universe and a certain person in particular. Jack had loved Rose from very early on, she wasn't just some random girl, she was much more than that. He wanted to see her smile, to be happy. And he knew just the thing to do that.

"So Rose Tyler, how would you like to go home?"

------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short! I want to hear your opinions before I right any more!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who, I do however own David Tennant. turns to see David Tennant chained to a pole and gagged

"Quiet you!"

Pairing: Rose and The Doctor!!!! Sad to say also some Rose/Jack but it just kind of happened!!!

A/N: I know it's been done a million times before, but I've had this idea running around in my head ever since Rose left, and my brain won't shut up, on the plus side at least I know it still exists in there somewhere.

---------------------------

"_So Rose Tyler, how would you like to go home?"_

--------------------------

Rose beamed at Jack as she flung herself into his arms once more, tears streaming down her face, but for the first time Pete Tyler had ever witnessed, her tears were accompanied by a smile. A smile that was so warm and bright it could outshine the sun, and so sincere it made him want to cry.

From the start he had known she didn't belong in this world. Each day he would wait, hoping to delay the inevitable truth from reaching his wife, but the time had come. Rose Tyler would leave this world because she had to. She couldn't stay in a world that she hated as it slowly sucked her life away. She had to leave and be with _him_.

The warm smile that radiated from Rose instantly melted Jack's heart. Her smile had always had that affect on him and as time wore on Jack began to realize that it was only ever her smile that seemed to make his day just that little bit brighter.

"Take me home but not before I say goodbye to Mom," said Rose examining Jack's eyes closely.

Nodding Jack cupped her delicate face in between his strong hands as he smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Rose. That I'm not him, but I promise you we'll find him," expressed Jack.

Nodding Rose continued to radiate pure warmth as she smiled up at him.

Their moment was interrupted as Pete cleared his throat.

"We better get going if you want to get Rose back home before this baby comes," laughed Pete, "I can drive you both to see Jacks."

--------------------------------------

As Pete's jeep pulled up in front of the mansion Rose flung her door open and raced across the gravel as she launched herself into the foyer dragging a very disgruntled Jack behind her.

"Mom! Mom I'm home! MOM!!! "

"Rose! About bloody time you got home. I swear the amount of time you spend at Torchwood; you might as well live there. You know this amount of sleep deprivation isn't good for the baby. Do you think the _HE_ would've wanted you running yourself ragged? No! Oh and who is this?" ranted Jackie as she entered the room taking in Captain Jack. "Rose Tyler I swear you have no manners. Just bringing in a guest without even telling me or the maids. And…"

Rose rolled her eyes during her mother's speech as she attempted numerous times to gain her mother's attention.

"Mom! MOM!!!"

"No-one ever listens to me. I'm just your mother and…"

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rose as she finally lost her patience with her mother.

Looking at her daughter Jackie's face changed as she drew the younger blonde into her arms. As if somehow she knew what was about to happen.

"It's time isn't?" Jackie asked as tears began to glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" said Rose she held onto her mother as tight as her arms would allow.

"No Rose, don't ever be sorry. You're doing the right thing you know."

Pulling out of Rose's grasp Jackie held her daughter at arm's length examining her as if she could memorize her every detail.

"I love you my Rose. Don't forget that when you're off gallivanting around space."

Pulling her daughter into another bone crushing hug Jackie closed her eyes silently as she took in her daughter's sweet scent of rose petals and vanilla.

Pete entered the room just as the mother and daughter concluded their hug. Looking towards her father, Rose attempted to fight back her tears as they threatened to consume her. Wordlessly Pete Tyler moved towards the girl who was in all definitions of the word truly his daughter and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I don't care what universe you're from, you're MY daughter and I LOVE you," said Pete as he kissed her atop the head.

Nodding against his chest Rose began to cry as she clutched at her father tightly. Her entire life all she had ever wanted was her father and now once she had finally gotten him back, she was leaving to find the one thing in the two universes she had realized she wanted more: Her Doctor.

Breaking the bond Rose looked behind her mother at Mickey who had apparently entered the room at some point during the assorted chaos. Approaching him carefully with tears in her eyes Rose reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" was all he said.

Without waiting for a response Mickey Smith pulled her into the circle of his arms. Rose had and always would be the love of his life. And although it was hard to comprehend he knew it was the right thing for her to leave. As the hug ended Mickey went down on his knees and placed his hands gently on Rose's stomach. Addressing the unborn infant in a commanding tone.

"And you look after your mom yeah?! Or Uncle Mickey will have to come for you himself."

Standing up Mickey turned to face Jack a small smile playing on his lips.

"Never thought it would be you taking her back. You'll look after them, both of them."

It was less of a request and more a statement as some understanding passed between the two of them. The understanding that only being in love with Rose Tyler could ever bring.

"You have my word," answered Jack.

Jack moved to Rose's side and took her hand in his own.

"You ready to go?" asked Jack.

Looking up at him Rose smiled as her eyes turned to her mother and locked on.

"I love you mom."

And then they were gone. Gone from the Tyler mansion and the universe that had slowly sucked Rose's life away until she was just an empty shell.

------------------------------

Looking up from the transporter in his hand Jack realized that their landing had been a little off. Instead of landing in Cardiff or even Wales Jack had managed to transport the pair to a far side of London. Cursing under his breath Jack turned to Rose with an embarrassed smile planted firmly on his face.

"Well it seems the landing was a little off but a few phone calls here and a couple of favors there and I'll have you settled in at Torchwood in a couple of hours," said Jack reassuringly as he clutched her hand in his own.

---------------------------

Within an hour Rose and Jack were sitting in a Torchwood jeep as Jack drove them back to Cardiff. Jack whose eyes were carefully watching the road managed to spot Rose's numerous nervous glances outside.

"Rose?" asked Jack as he dared a glance at Rose before quickly turning his attention back to the road.

Sighing Rose looked over at Jack and grabbed his free hand in an attempt to comfort herself before she voiced her fears.

"It's just, what if he's moved on without me? What if he's forgotten me?" asked Rose tears burning her eyes.

Sighing Jack pulled over to the side of the road so he could look at Rose properly. Taking both her hands in his own Jack gently stroked her cheek.

"I know from experience that that's impossible," said Jack, grinning as he was rewarded with a blush from Rose.

"It's just… he told me, he said he wasn't the domestic type, and with the baby… I don't think I can see him just yet. I don't want him to know about me or the baby. Please Jack promise me you won't tell, no matter what."

Jack was ready to scoff at her. Proclaim sentiments of undying love on the Doctor's behalf. Feelings for Rose, Jack knew the Doctor possessed because he too possessed the same emotions. But the look of quiet desperation and pleading stopped him in his tracks.

"I promise you Rose he won't know until you want him to," he assured her almost regretfully.

"No matter what?" she asked suspiciously.

Nodding Jack sighed before he replied.

"No matter what," the second the words left his lips he knew he would regret it. He knew it yet he still couldn't deny her that one wish.

Seeming to take his response as an appropriate answer Rose placed a hand protectively on her stomach and glanced out the window a tear sliding silently down her face. The prospect of facing pregnancy and motherhood on her own was enough to strike fear in her heart and soul. She'd never imagined being stuck in this position but as she clutched at her stomach, thoughts on her unborn child, Rose knew that she wouldn't trade her child for anything in the world. Not even the Doctor.

As if reading her thoughts Jack placed one hand over her stomach using the other one to force her chin up.

"You're not gonna go through this alone Rose. I promise you," said placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Jack removed his hand and started the car up again, bringing about the end to their serious conversation much to Rose's relief.

------------------------------

Captain Jack Harkness strolled into the hub of Torchwood, Cardiff, happily to find his entire team assembled.

"Good morning team or I suppose its afternoon here," he said cheerfully as Rose finally entered in behind him staring around in admiration.

Noticing the pregnant girl standing next to Jack the team all exchanged curious glances which were noticed by both Jack and Rose.

"Jack, how long have you been gone exactly?" asked Owen, eyeing Rose awkwardly.

Turning around to face Rose, Jack gripped her hand and gave it a light squeeze as he blatantly examined her stomach.

"About five months would you say Rose?"

Before Rose could respond Jack gave her hand another subtle squeeze and winked at her.

"I told you, you wouldn't be doing it alone," he whispered so that only Rose could make out what he was saying, "Oh team, this is Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler this is, Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto," said Jack a little more loudly motioning towards each person in the hub in turn.

Without another word Jack trailed up to his office dragging Rose behind him and attempting to stifle a laugh as she glared at him.

----------------------------

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If anyone has any suggestions for the story or anything they'd like to see just let me know. I always LOVE to include other peoples suggestions into my story writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who I do however own Russell T Davies hence the return of Rose. ;)

Pairing: Rose and The Doctor!!!! Sad to say also some Rose/Jack but I'm extremely apologetic about it.

Set: (Just to answer a few of your questions) This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

-------------------------

**On the TARDIS**

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS cherishing the rare silence that only ever occurred when Martha decided to sleep. As he walked around the endless halls of his beloved ship the Doctor found himself facing a very familiar door. With a resigned sigh the Doctor inched open the wooden pink door and flinched as the hinges creaked.

Rose's room was everything he remembered it to be. The walls alternated between a deep purple and hot pink which seemed to shimmer as if it knew just how much its occupant used to shine. Pictures of Rose and himself in both his ninth and current reincarnations plastered the walls and littered her bedside table. Looking at a picture on his former companion's bedside table the Doctor picked it gingerly and couldn't stop the smile that quickly found its way onto his lips.

The photograph was sitting in a silver frame the word 'forever' engraved in both English and gallifreyan. The photo was taken during his current form's first Christmas and showed him grinning sheepishly as Rose surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. Laughing at the memory the Doctor clutched the frame closely to his chest as he succumbed to his grief.

That night for the first time since their final goodbye the Doctor let himself cry. He cried for everything he had once loved and always would, for broken promises of 'forever', for everything he'd lost and for his beloved Rose.

-------------------

Martha woke up to the sound of pure despair, the Doctor's sobs echoing through the depths of the TARDIS. Silently and cautiously, Martha slid out of her bed and attempted to track down the origin of the sobs which were slowly subsiding.

As Martha finally reached the room which she knew had belonged to the infamous 'Rose' curiosity yanked at the pit of her stomach. This woman who was a complete stranger to her, yet somehow managed at the same time to be her rival, still remained a mystery to her. Entrance into the girl's room had always been impossible. Its contents had remained locked away from wandering eyes but never forgotten as the presence of Rose lingered around the ship.

Stepping into the room cautiously Martha was relieved to find the Doctor fast asleep on a large double bed, clutching a silver picture frame tenderly to his chest still unaware of her presence.

Dismissing the sleeping form of the timelord, Martha took his current state as an opportunity to sate her endless curiosity. Peering around the room the young medical student attempted to take in as much information as she could.

It wasn't hard to guess which one was Rose, her smiling, youthful face leapt off of every image hanging on the walls. She was significantly younger than herself, 19 maybe? A lot of the photo's were of her and the Doctor as she now knew him, both smiling and holding hands, arms locked around each other as they laughed or pulled faces at the other. More of the photos were of Rose and a woman, who Martha could only assume was her mother joined with a darker skinned man, his eyes staring at Rose with clear adoration.

_Geez is there anyone who wasn't in love with her?_

Another half of the images were of Rose and a leather clad man who Martha realized was another version of the Doctor. A lot of these photo's were also of them holding hands, the love that they had for each other clear on their faces, but there was something about this Doctor, a look, that let her know just exactly why he loved this girl. His eyes were haunted, it was the simplest way of putting it but there were instances in the photos where they would look at one another and that lost look would disappear from his eyes to be replaced with one of hope and sheer happiness. The young girl's warmth radiated from her and seemed to chase away the darkness that lay resident in his eyes.

Sighing Martha exited the room, deciding to let the Doctor get some rare sleep nestled in amongst Rose's pink silken sheets. Maybe he'd dream about _her_, the one girl that Martha could never win against: The Doctor's Rose.

-----------------------------

**Torchwood**

Jack sat behind his desk silently going over his paperwork occasionally casting a glace towards the sleeping form of Rose Tyler sprawled out on the couch.

Eyes fluttering open, Rose stirred silently and took in her surroundings. Jack had offered to pay for her hotel room but Rose had refused preferring to stay within the realms of Torchwood. Finally agreeing Jack had decided he would set up a room for her as soon as possible.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," said Jack casually from behind his desk, "glad to see you've decided to join the land of the living."

Moving into a sitting position and smoothing down her hair, Rose gave Jack a cheeky smile her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"Hey Jack, I don't know about you but I'm starving," said the young blonde a sly smile on her face.

Grinning Jack rose from his desk and headed towards his office door wrenching it open with so much gusto that the occupants of the hub all jumped with startled expressions.

It was obvious to everyone at Torchwood that something in Jack had changed. It was true he had always been slightly playful, even flirtatious, but now it had been taken to a whole new level. The once guarded man was now simply bursting with his obvious happiness. The source of his new found attitude all appeared to be stemming from the pregnant blonde that was now laughing in his office.

"Um Jack what are you doing?" asked Rose as she followed him out the door giggling as he practically skipped around the hub.

"WE, Rose Tyler," exclaimed Jack, making sure to emphasize the word we, "are going to get something to eat. I'm thinking fish and chips."

Smiling Rose slid her arm through his and looked up at him with one of her thousand watt smiles firmly in place.

"You know me too well," said Rose laughing as she was dragged along by Jack in a way reminiscent of the Doctor.

In many ways Jack now reminded Rose of the Doctor. Maybe it was because she was just looking harder than before; that she needed her Doctor so much that she had resorted to finding him in places where he didn't really exist.

The young mother to be pushed the thought to the back of her mind and followed Jack towards the promise of fish and chips.

-----------------------------

**TARDIS**

The Doctor awoke to the familiar scent of his lost companion. Allowing himself to linger between the states of sleep and alertness, the Doctor breathed in the scent his beloved Rose. Finally allowing the last remnants of sleep to slip away silently, almost regretfully, the Doctor slid out of the bed casting one last glance at the photograph he clutched to his chest even during sleep. Retrieving the frame from its position on the pink silk sheets the Doctor examined it sadly and gently stroked Rose's outline. Taking a deep breath the Doctor decided to leave the room sliding the beautiful frame into his trouser pocket's praising time lord technology.

Strolling casually into the control room the Doctor smiled at Martha who was perched on the jump seat reading one of her medical textbooks.

"Good morning Martha," he exclaimed, a cheerful tone masking his inner anguish as thoughts of Rose continued to slide around in his head.

Going along with the act Martha looked up at the Doctor a forced smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's afternoon Doctor. You slept the entire day away," she stated simply.

"Oh well doesn't matter. So my dear, where are we gonna go? Barcelona perhaps? Oh I've always loved Barcelona, those weird little dogs all running around without a nose. Oh I know! Jumplaht! Wonderful planet, nice cupcakes, although they're not called cupcakes of course. Buknahs I think they're called, buknahs. Buk-nah, bucky- bucky –nuh, buknah" spoke the Doctor, rolling the strange word around on his tongue before turning around to Martha in hopes of an answer.

"Um well, I was kind of hoping to see mum, I mean she's been kind of desperate lately," said Martha nervously, dreading the Doctor's response.

"Oh right, Earth it is then," cried the Doctor, trying to hide the disappointed edge to his voice.

Seeing the dejected look in her friend's eyes Martha decided that he needed a trip, just this once to take his mind off of _her _even if it was for just a second.

"Although, I guess it is a time machine, so it doesn't really matter if we take one more tip as long as we go back home eventually," she said, trying to hide her smile as it worked its way onto her dark features.

Grinning happily the Doctor hit a few buttons on the TARDIS control panel and turned to Martha, a smile still firmly in place.

"Right Jumplaht it is!!!"

Grinning maniacally the Doctor slammed his hand down on the last button as the TARDIS suddenly lurched forward causing Martha to become reacquainted with the floor.

---------------------------

**Torchwood**

Rose and Jack sat across from each other at a table in the corner of a small chip shop. The old friend's were content as they sat there eating chips and discussing what they were going to do now.

"Well I was thinking of going brunette, bit of a change yeah," proclaimed Rose.

Jack eyed her warily as he tried to picture her with brown hair finally smiling as he got the image of a brunette Rose Tyler into his mind.

"I think it would suit you, I always liked brunettes better," laughed Jack, sending a wink in Rose's direction.

"Why thank you," grinned Rose popping a chip into her mouth with a satisfied smile.

As the last of the chips were devoured Rose jumped up from her seat and wrenched Jack to his feet.

"Come on, we're going shopping," stated Rose smiling, "I'm not sleeping on that stupid couch anymore."

Opening his mouth to object and complain about money Jack was quickly silenced as Rose raised her hand.

"Before you say anything, I've got the money thing covered," at this Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a credit card, "Universal credit card, works a bit like psychic paper, I can 'buy' anything I want and never have to pay a cent."

"Rose that is completely immoral and brilliant," said Jack laughing.

"Thank you!" said Rose as she slid the card back into her pocket, "Acquired it from an alien when I was working at Torchwood, thought you'd be proud. I knew the Doctor might not be."

--------------------------

**TARDIS**

The Doctor and Martha sat in the TARDIS after an unusually safe trip to the planet Jumplaht. The Doctor had been right about the buknahs, which were about 3 times the size of an average cupcake and 12 times as tasty. After leaving the shop with enough buknahs to keep them fed for a few months the Doctor decided that it was time to head back to the shelter that his precious ship offered.

Following behind closely behind her friend Martha walked into the TARDIS happily.

"Well I must say that was really weird, I mean we weren't even attacked once, what was that about?" asked Martha cheekily.

"Well there's plenty of time to get attacked later, although…" said the Doctor pausing in thought.

"What?" demanded Martha.

"It is me, and odds are if I have one quiet trip, even just a teeny weenie one, the next trip is bound to be EXTREMELY eventful," the word extremely was drawn out in a way only the Doctor ever achieved, "which means my dear Martha wherever we land next is bound to be full of surprises. So…" he proclaimed, cheerfully clapping his hands together, "Earth it is."

"Wait a minute, your kind of surprises are never good, you can't just go to earth and bring whatever trouble you're going to cause with you," said Martha a little too late as the TARDIS already sped towards its destination.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I'm the Doctor. Whatever comes our way, I'm prepared for. Come on!" beamed the Doctor before grabbing Martha's hand and running out of the TARDIS which had come to a complete halt.

Stepping outside the Doctor looked around paling as their current location finally set in. Eyes fixed on the Doctor, Martha realized almost immediately that something was very wrong with this picture.

"Doctor where are we?" enquired Martha, fear creeping into her voice.

"Some place we shouldn't be," was the Doctor's response.

The second Martha had set foot off the TARDIS Martha knew that something was wrong, the giant floating zeppelins that filled the sky gave that away.

-----------------------------------------------------

A few of you had some really good suggestions which I promise I will try to use later on!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Doctor Who is not mine to call my own but this story is :)

Pairing: Rose and The Doctor!!!! Sad to say also a little bit of Rose/Jack but I'm sorry about it.

Set: This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual but there was a lot that needed to happen. And I'm really not happy at how the chapter turned out. (I will answer some questions at the bottom of the page!)

-------------------------

**Parallel Earth**

"_Doctor where are we?" enquired Martha, fear creeping into her voice._

"_Some place we shouldn't be," was the Doctor's response._

_The second Martha had set foot off the TARDIS she knew that something was wrong; the giant floating zeppelins that filled the sky gave that away._

-------------------------

Turning to his traveling companion the Doctor's eyes suddenly had a hopeful sparkle that Martha had only ever seen in Rose's photographs.

"Doctor?" questioned Martha upon noticing the look on her Doctor's face.

Spinning around the Doctor stared at Martha panic taking over as he realized the danger he'd put everyone in.

"Martha stay in the TARDIS, whatever you do just stay here," barked the Doctor as mixed emotions fought for precedence within his mind.

"Doctor what's going on?" asked Martha startled by the Doctor's sudden sense of urgency.

"We've landed in an alternate universe Martha. It's like a gingerbread house for you humans. You think if you just taste a bit of candy that you won't be eaten by the big old hag, which is why you're staying here. See the truth is the TARDIS was never supposed to make this journey. The TARDIS, she could die, forever, trapped here in the land of the zeppelins. It's completely impossible and incredibly dangerous," added the Doctor pointedly.

Martha examined the Doctor's features as a wave of different emotions all fought for their place, until finally a look of utter wistfulness finally took hold.

"But she's out there somewhere, oh Rassilion, she's out there. Rose," the name was said in nothing but a whisper, as if just uttering the name would cause the world to collapse around him.

Perhaps at a time the world would have collapsed with just the mention of this girl's name. Rose Tyler was the world, she was the Doctor's world and upon her destruction his world was gone as well. She had healed his wounds that the Time War had created, only to replace them as she left him behind. A man without hope, without life was what the Doctor had become. But now looking at him it was apparent that just a little part of that hope was slowly returning as the woman he had loved so desperately loomed closer on the horizon.

"Martha stay here, I promise you I will come back. If you see someone that looks like you run, hide, just whatever you do, DO NOT talk to them. Although, parallel universe, you might never have been born, Martha Jones here could just be a Yorkshire terrier, or I don't know a poodle. Wouldn't be the first time," the Doctor muttered.

"But Doctor what about the TARDIS?!" exclaimed Martha the Doctor's earlier words ringing through her head, 's_he could die'_.

"Martha what I said before, it was the truth. The TARDIS was never supposed to make this journey, two worlds could collapse. The air here is like poison to the TARDIS, it's wrong, and slowly, bit by bit it will suffocate her until there's nothing left," a dark look crossed the Doctor's face just as Martha was about to ask why they were staying, "It's Rose, Martha. My Rose, she's out there somewhere, I just, I can't leave her here Martha, I'm sorry but I can't. If there's a chance, even the tiniest chance that I can get her back… Please Martha, please let me find her," pleaded the Doctor.

Martha simply nodded, she could never have denied him happiness and it was clear that Rose was the one thing in apparently two universes that could ever make him truly happy. Martha had finally come to understand that she could never win the Doctor's heart and oddly enough it didn't seem to matter. Martha had always thought that the revelation would pain her in some profound way, but after learning more about Rose and seeing the photographs of them together, Martha finally understood why the Doctor needed this stranger so much.

Beaming from ear to ear, the Doctor planted a kiss atop Martha's head and muttered a thank you, which came out as more of a strangled cry, before heading towards the exit of the TARDIS and one step closer to finding a smiling, happy, blonde, shop girl.

"Doctor? How long has the TARDIS got?" asked Martha before he was completely gone.

"Just over twenty-four hours. I promise you Martha I will come back before then. I will not strand you here."

Taking the Doctor at his word Martha nodded and smiled as she watched her friend exit his beloved ship.

"Good luck!" she called out as the door to the TARDIS swung open and the last remnant of a trench coat was lost from sight.

---------------------------------------

The Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS and breathed in the London air, as hordes of people moved around him. Somewhere, out there, in the hustle and bustle of the city was the love of his life, the woman that had brought light and hope into his very dark soul. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth was out there somewhere and the Doctor was determined to find her.

Sighing heavily, the Doctor began to work his way through the crowded streets, searching for that tiny spark of hope, the bright bubbly face that belonged to one Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth, and owner of both his hearts. The Doctor passed hundreds of nameless faces occasionally knocking them over in his manic quest for love, but it didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore; all that mattered was that one incredible human girl, that blonde little ape, with her love of life and more importantly her love of him.

The Doctor continued on his journey forward. Always moving forward but this time he was moving towards something. He paid no attention to where he was going, his feet seemed to have a life of their own and the time lord didn't resist as his feet lead him further into the crowd. Eventually the Doctor reached a place where each stone and blade of grass seemed oddly familiar and ultimately the Doctor was staring at a very familiar door.

It felt like forever that the Doctor stood there staring at the door, a million different scenarios running through his head like a cruel fairytale. Limitless questions continued to rear their ugly heads. What if she'd moved on? What if she thought he didn't love her? After all they'd been through the Doctor couldn't bear the thought that she could doubt his love for her. The universe had been cruel to them that day on Bad Wolf Bay, taking him from her before he could say it, just once. She'd been left cold and alone on a beach in Norway, questioning whether or not he had loved her and that more than anything made the time lord finally reach out and ring the doorbell.

-------------------------------------

Jackie Tyler had been sitting in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. Placing her cup of tea on the bench top Jackie made her way through the mansion to answer the door. Usually the maids would answer the door but Jackie had decided to give them all the day off.

Realizing that the person at the door could be yet another reporter Jackie suddenly became conscious of her appearance Jackie checked herself in the mirror. The last thing she needed at the moment was a ghastly looking picture of her splashed across the world news. It was true the Tyler family had become a hit among the press, not only was Pete one of the most powerful men on the planet but his wife had come back from the dead along with a daughter that had never existed.

'_Not that it matters now'_ thought Jackie.

Satisfied with her appearance Mrs. Jackie Tyler proceeded to open the door.

There in all his glory was the Doctor, shrouded by the glow of the afternoon sun, grinning at her like an idiot.

"Hello Jackie!" exclaimed the Doctor happily as he pulled her into his arms swinging her around the foyer in his excitement.

Unable to contain herself Jackie cried into the Doctor's shoulder until he finally placed her back on the ground.

"Jackie, what's wrong? Where's Rose?" asked a now panic stricken Doctor.

Jackie's sobs ceased as she stared at him and pointed a finger at him menacingly as she spoke.

"She waited for you! Five and a half hours she stood at that wall like an idiot. She kept saying that you'd come! 'He won't leave me here mom,' that's what she said to me. She was so heartbroken standing there and there was nothing I could do about it," said Jackie.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I'm SO SORRY," said the Doctor regretfully, panic setting in.

Rose was yet to make an appearance and the Doctor began to fear for her.

"Jackie where's Rose? Where is she?" asked the time lord somewhat desperately.

The Doctor looked around the foyer frantically searching helplessly for any sign of the woman he loved. And then, there she was standing in the doorway staring him, her eyes which once sparkled with so much life were dead and glassy, her hair was swept up in a pony tail and she looked broken.

"Doctor?" asked Rose voice barely above a whisper as if any real sound would chase away the ghost of her former love.

---------------------------------

Standing there Rose knew it was a dream, she'd had it many times before. There he would be standing in the foyer, looking at her and then he'd be gone. Always gone. For some reason speech had always shattered the remnants of the dreams and she would wake up, cold and alone yet again. But this time it was different somehow, his name was spoken and he didn't disappear, instead he spoke.

"Rose Tyler," beamed the Doctor as her watched the sparkle return to her eyes.

And that was it, like that, she knew, this wasn't a dream.

---------------------------

Rose beamed as she raced towards the man she loved, jumping into his arms and giggling as he swung her around, his laughter joining her own.

Finally the Doctor placed the bubbly blonde back on the ground not daring to tear his eyes away from her as he reached out with his mind, happy to note that Jackie had slipped out of the house silently.

Looking into the deep brown pools that were Rose's eyes the Doctor grinned and he gently stroked the side of her face.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," muttered the Doctor.

"I'm not," she smiled back, as she crushed her lips to his.

The kiss was tender at first as the Doctor marveled at how soft Rose's lips were. Not a single word was spoken as the couple poured every emotion, every thought and every ounce of love they had for each other into the kiss. Desperately they clutched at each other as if afraid that at any moment it would all disappear. The kiss soon grew more intense and soon the happy couple found themselves inside the young companion's bedroom making their way slowly towards the bed.

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this?" asked the Doctor, his voice hoarse with desire.

"I told you Doctor, I want you, forever," replied Rose as she placed her lips against his once more and that was the end of the discussion.

That was the moment that would change their lives forever, the night that Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth became Rose Tyler: Mother to Be.

---------------------------------

Rose awoke as moonlight filtered in through her bedroom window opening her eyes just a crack as she felt the Doctor shift beside her. The time lord in question was staring at her intently as he tried to memorize her delicate features.

"Hello," he beamed.

"Hello,' laughed Rose groggily as the affects of sleep slowly receded.

The Doctor who was now fully dressed was staring at Rose as she eased her way out of bed and began to pull her clothes on. Looking over her shoulder and smiling at the time lord a thought crossed Rose's mind.

"Doctor, the TARDIS? Where is she?" her stomach lurched with fear as she recalled the TARDIS' last trip into 'Pete's World'.

The Doctor noted Rose's concern and smiled. Of all his assistants, Rose had quickly accepted the fact that his precious ship was alive. The pair had shared a special connection, one which no other being aside from the Doctor himself had ever shared with the TARDIS. When Rose left he was not the only one to mourn, the TARDIS mourned alongside him for the woman they had both loved each in their own special way.

"The TARDIS is fine. She's parked about five minutes from here. She's fine. Well not exactly fine but she'll be okay. Martha's staying with her," said the Doctor.

"Martha?" asked Rose jealously creeping into her voice.

Picking up on the dangerous edge in Rose's voice the Doctor crawled off of the bed and moved towards her.

"When I lost you, when you left…" the Doctor stopped and took a deep breath as he relived the horrors of their time apart.

Noticing his distress Rose slipped her hand into his in a simple gesture of love, urging him to continue. Nodding the Doctor continued.

"When I lost you, I couldn't cope. Everything, the time war, the daleks, the future of the human race, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. I was so lost. I had no mercy left, all that I had was rage and hatred and the darkness. The Oncoming Storm, so very cold. And then one day I went to a hospital to investigate something and it was pulled up to the moon. Can you believe it? The moon! Anyway there was this doctor, well, medical student," said the Doctor.

"Martha," stated Rose simply, dreading what he would say next.

"Martha. She saved my life. Anyway, when we got back to Earth I offered a trip. A trip, just one, but it didn't end up that way. But Martha's just a friend, a friend that's all. Because the truth is no-one could replace you and Martha knows that. There's no one else but you," said the Doctor as he cupped her beautiful face between his hands and looked deep into her eyes as he tried to fight against the tears welling up in his eyes. "Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you here-"

"Doctor it doesn't matter, you're here now and that's all that matters-"

"I shouldn't have put you in that kind of danger. I shouldn't have waited so long to come for you-"

"I mean two weeks isn't that long. I would have waited for you, forever-"

"I should have found a way… Wait! Did you just say two weeks?" asked the Doctor.

Rose nodded, a look of utter confusion etched across her face.

"Rose have you ever been to Norway?" asked the Doctor praying to whoever would listen for her answer to be yes.

"No," exclaimed Rose in a 'you've got to be kidding me' voice, "Don't be daft. We never went to Norway Doctor. Why would I go to Norway?"

The Doctor visibly paled as his hands slid slowly away from Rose's face. His eyes burned with the effort to hold it all in as scorching tears threatened to tear him apart. A scream caught in his throat as he stared at Rose begging for it to not be true. Anything, death, destruction, anything, as long as Rose wasn't ripped from him once more.

"Rose are you sure?" begged the Doctor.

"I think I'd remember if I'd been to Norway," stated Rose, "Doctor what's wrong?"

It had been two weeks for Rose. Two measly weeks while had suffered eternity without her. He had mourned her, dreamt about their conversation on a beach in Norway and she was yet to get there. Once again the fate's had dealt a cruel hand.

Looking at Rose sadly the Doctor realized that he couldn't stay. If he left now with Rose in tow two worlds would collapse. Their conversation on Bad Wolf Bay would never occur and he wouldn't be standing here now to whisk her away. A paradox. And if he were to stay, to wait, the TARDIS would die and Martha would be trapped. Away from her family and friends, everything she knew, everyone she loved. As much as he loved Rose he couldn't take Martha away from her world. He had promised her and he would never break that promise. Once again the Doctor would have to sacrifice everything he loved, namely one Rose Tyler, for the sake of the world and this time he thought that it would kill him.

Collapsing to the ground the Doctor sobbed as both his hearts attempted to escape out his throat. Kneeling beside him Rose pulled the Doctor to her chest, rubbing his back in oh so pointless circles as she attempted to comfort the man she loved. Whispers of 'I'm sorry,' echoed through the room as the Doctor repeated them over and over again.

"Doctor it's okay, whatever it is we'll figure it out yeah?" asked Rose her heart breaking at the sight before her.

The Doctor looked up at Rose and felt his chest tighten, fire spread through his being as he let out an anguished cry.

"Rose I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I never thought… I just assumed… I'm SO SORRY!"

"What Doctor? What's wrong?" asked Rose dreading his answer.

Standing up the Doctor looked down at her sadly, trying desperately to distance himself from her pleading look.

"Rose, _MY_ Rose, I'm so sorry. I have to leave and you can't come with me. I'm so sorry," cried the Doctor tears coursing down his face, "Rose I promise you, I will come back. I promise you here and now, I will come back! Even if it's just to say goodbye."

Leaning down the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her desperately every fiber of his being begging him to never stop. And then he was gone. Out of the door, out of the mansion and towards the TARDIS and a life without Rose Tyler.

--------------------------

Before you review. I would like to point out that the TARDIS _**is**_ a time machine and therefore can travel in time. I did say the Doctor was in Pete's World but I never said it was after Rose had left! Hehe! Please don't hurt me!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me but one day his child shall:)

Pairing: The Doctor and Rose (DUH!) and a little bit of Rose/Jack but I'm sorry about it!

Set: This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get up but my little sister died and I couldn't bring myself to write anything.** Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! They were without a doubt the BEST reviews ever! Especially since some of them came from my favorite authors!

**This chapter is dedicated to Lily! My little princess, I wanted to be your big sister forever! Rest In Peace my little angel.**

_**Bold italics are memories, **__italics are thoughts._

-------------------------

**Parallel Earth**

_Leaning down the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her desperately every fiber of his being begging him to never stop. And then he was gone. Out of the door, out of the mansion and towards the TARDIS and a life without Rose Tyler._

-------------------------

**TARDIS**

Martha sat in the kitchen of the TARDIS eyeing the Doctor wearily. They had been sitting in the time vortex for two days now and the Doctor was yet to explain why Rose was not with him. The time lord in question was also occupying the kitchen his intense brown gaze staring blankly at a banana as if it held the secrets of the universe.

_**Always take a banana to a party, Rose, bananas are good.**_

"Gee what did that banana ever do to you Doctor?" asked Martha as the Doctor suddenly glowered at the fruit he held in his hand. 

The Doctor looked up from the offensive fruit in his grip and stared at Martha as if only just realizing her presence. 

"Fine, I'm fine," replied the Doctor a little too chipper as he jumped down from his spot on the kitchen bench top.

Martha smiled sadly but pretended as if the response he had given her was right. She was desperate not to burst his bubble and so regretfully she allowed him to continue his all to chipper pretense, ignoring the grief stricken looks that would occasionally slip though his façade. 

"So Martha Jones, I believe I promised you a trip home," said the Doctor grinning maniacally as he clasped Martha's hand in his own and headed towards the door.

"Come on!" he exclaimed as he dragged his young companion behind him.

-------------------------------------

**Torchwood**

Rose laughed hysterically as Jack and Gwen danced around her in a vain attempt to get her to join in on their fun. Owen watched on from a safe distance snickering as Gwen and Jack began to sing along shamelessly with the music. Tosh and Ianto did their best to remain professional choosing to ignore the other occupants of the hub as the sound of Jack and Gwen's attempts at a melody sounded throughout the general area.

"Oh come on!" begged Gwen laughing as Jack dragged Rose to her feet while the young blonde continued to fruitlessly laugh her protests at being dragged into the spectacle.

It had been four months since Rose had arrived back in her own universe and she had settled in immediately. The members of Jack's team had accepted her as one of their own almost instantaneously, their bonds of friendship becoming stronger with each challenge faced together, and soon they had all become the best of friends, laughing together as the young blonde tried to move forward with her life.

Jack pulled her close to him, or as close as her now eight month pregnant frame would allow and danced with her in a way reminiscent of their first meeting as Owen continued to laugh from the side lines.

"Laugh it up big boy, you're next," smiled Rose.

Taking her cue from Rose, Gwen moved towards Owen and attempted to drag him onto the dance floor.

"I don't dance," stated Owen in a futile attempt at escape.

"Hey, I'm as big as a house and I'm dancing so you have no excuse," countered Rose.

"Yeah but you have someone to dance with," said Owen motioning to Jack.

"Don't worry Owen I'll dance with you," laughed Gwen as Owen scowled at her.

"Brilliant," muttered Owen under his breath as Rose and Jack continued to snicker at him.

"What's that?" asked Gwen poking Owen in his side at the sound of his insult, "sorry," another jab, "couldn't hear that?"

Rose and Jack who had now stopped dancing burst with laughter as Gwen chased Owen around the hub mercilessly poking him. Ianto and Tosh had now forgotten their work and watched from the sidelines as they too tried not to laugh.

"Oi! That hurts," cried the young doctor desperately as he fled from his friend.

"Take it like a man," called Rose from her observation point laughing as Gwen continued her attack. 

As Gwen and Owen raced around the room, a hysterical Rose and Jack shouting insults and words of encouragement in their wake; the group failed to notice the cogwheel door opening and the familiar brunette that watched the scene in silent amusement. 

"You know Rose if you weren't pregnant it would be you being chased around the room like this. Ow!" shouted Owen.

"Lucky for me I'm pregnant then," quipped Rose smugly.

"As soon as this kid is born we should try to make you pregnant all the time," responded Jack with a mischievous smirk and wink.

"Oh, promises, promises," laughed Rose with a smirk to match Jack's own.

Noticing the visitor for the first time Rose beamed and raced towards the brunette smiling as she was pulled into an embrace. Jack smiled across the room and moved in to greet his friend and guest.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." Jack greeted happily.

"Good morning Jack," smiled Sarah happily as she looked Rose over.

Sarah Jane Smith had become a regular feature around Torchwood Three. She was Rose Tyler's best friend and one of the only people to know about Rose's child's true parentage. 

-----------------------

**Flashback**

_Sarah Jane had gotten in the car the second she had heard Rose's upset voice on the other end of her phone. Some part of her had always known this day would come, that Rose would need her, but part of her had hoped that she was wrong. When she'd been reunited with the Doctor she knew, he tried to hide it but she knew, the Doctor cared for Rose in a way he had never cared for her, he was in love with this strange and marvelous girl and it wasn't hard for Sarah Jane to see why. _

_-------------------_

_And then came Canary Wharf and Sarah had known that the Doctor would be there fighting for the future of the human race alongside Rose. She had prayed that the troublesome duo would make it through the battle unscathed but then the list of the dead was released and amongst the long list of names was one that was achingly familiar: Rose Tyler. _

_She'd attended the memorial service for the dead and spotted him across park. He stood alone in the distance huddled under a tree a look of such pain pasted across his features and her heart broke. This version of the Doctor had that inescapable haunted look in his eyes when she had first met him, a look that disappeared every time Rose had sent a glance his way. Now that the young blonde was gone Sarah Jane wondered who would chase that dark cloud away and suddenly she realized that no one could. The Doctor's little glimmer of hope in an otherwise very dark world had been so cruelly wrenched away from him._

_--------------------------_

_Sarah walked into the infamous Torchwood and was greeted by a very polite man named Ianto Jones who guided her to the main hub. _

_Rose was situated at a bank of computers her back to the entrance as she spoke to a man who seemed oddly familiar. As Sarah Jane moved closer to the pair she realized where she had seen his face before. He was at the memorial service tears sliding down his face as they read the list of the dead._

_Rose spun around and the second Sarah noticed her stomach she knew. She had confronted Rose about it later and Rose told her everything including Jack's gallant attempts at protecting her._

**End Flashback**

_---------------------------_

Sarah Jane Smith had become a regular feature around Torchwood Three. She was Rose Tyler's best friend and one of the only people to know about Rose's child's true parentage. 

Smiling at the beautiful ladies before him Jack took Rose's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I believe we have a doctor's appointment to make ladies,' said Jack happily glancing at Rose, "our little kiddo won't just look after himself."

Rose rolled her eyes at Jack's use of the word 'himself' and Sarah Jane laughed as the blonde jabbed a finger threateningly in his chest.

"I'll have you know Jack Harkness that my _daughter _is perfectly capable of looking after _herself_," stated Rose an edge of amusement hidden beneath her otherwise heated tone.

"And I'm sure after our _son _pops out we can get to work on giving you that daughter you want," laughed the Captain with a sparkle in his eye to which Rose could only glare. 

Gwen, Owen and Ianto who were all to familiar with this argument after having witnessed it many times, watched from a distance before sighing and heading over to the small group, deciding to finally intervene.

"Come on, you won't make that appointment standing around here," stated Gwen as she tried to push the twosome out of the door, smiling apologetically at Sarah Jane before continuing her friendly tirade towards the pair, " and I'm sure you don't care whether or not the baby is a boy or a girl and just want it to be healthy no matter what its gender is." 

Rose and Jack both had the grace to look abashed as they were finally ushered out of the hub and into the Torchwood car park. 

---------------------------------

**TARDIS**

The Doctor and Martha set off at a fast pace through the TARDIS as the Doctor attempted to hide the shadow of loneliness that always seemed to cloud his eyes, the control room looming closer and closer as the Doctor hurtled towards it.

Anything was better than thinking about _her_ because that way often lead to madness. Just the thought of _her _smile, _her _laugh and he could feel his hearts being ripped from the gaping wound in his chest. 

He had come so close to regaining _her_, he'd held her in his arms and felt at peace as she lay silently beside him, her touch reassuring, comforting, and for just a minute he had thought it would last forever. He had managed to convince himself that their love would overcome any obstacle, the universe wouldn't be so cruel this time, that maybe, just maybe they could be happy together. But once again the universe was laughing at him, mocking him cruelly as he scrambled around hopelessly, trying to piece together the what little remained of his broken and bleeding hearts. The world seemed dark once more and his Rose was gone forever.

Or so he thought…..

---------------------------

Hehe, cliffhanger, I know mean! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me but I don't intend to keep it that way for long.

Pairing: The Doctor and Rose (DUH!) and a little bit of Rose/Jack but I'm sorry about it!

Set: This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for my recent absence. My computer crashed and we only just bought a new one unfortunately it means I lost my writing flow and all of the work I'd already done on the story! GRRRR! As always this story is dedicated to my little sister Lily who died a few months ago! You were my sunshine, my sister, my everything!

**IMPORTANT!! In this fic the Doctor has already seen Jack since the Game Station.**

--

_**Tardis**_

_He had come so close to regaining her, he'd held her in his arms and felt at peace as she lay silently beside him, her touch reassuring, comforting, and for just a minute he had thought it would last forever. He had managed to convince himself that their love would overcome any obstacle, the universe wouldn't be so cruel this time, that maybe, just maybe they could be happy together. But once again the universe was laughing at him, mocking him cruelly as he scrambled around hopelessly, trying to piece together the what little remained of his broken and bleeding hearts. The world seemed dark once more and his Rose was gone forever._

_Or so he thought….._

_--_

**TARDIS**

The Doctor finally reached the console room, Martha trailing breathlessly behind him, his grip on her hand forcing her to match his frantic pace. Letting go of his companions grip the timelord made his way to the ship's controls a fake smile plastered on his face as he set the co-ordinates. Martha watched as he danced around the central column flicking random switches that she suspected were there for decoration purposes only. Finally coming to a halt the Doctor grinned up at Martha, his hand hovering over the lever that would start their journey.

"Ready Miss Jones?" asked the Doctor playfully with an incline of his head.

"Are you sure you want to drive? I mean you're not exactly the greatest pilot," said Martha smirking slightly.

"I'll have you know Martha Jones that I am a BRILLIANT driver," replied the Doctor smiling.

Returning the Doctor's smile with one of her own Martha nodded.

"Whatever you say."

Taking that to be the end of the conversation the beaming timelord pulled down on the lever.

The TARDIS lurched suddenly as it made its way toward her destination. The ship's passengers thrown to floor as she came to a sudden stop. Recovering first the Doctor leaped from the ground dusting off his dark blue suit and reaching for his trench coat. Sighing Martha picked herself up off of the ground and followed her somewhat eccentric friend to the door raising her eyebrow at him as if to prove a point.

"You were saying?" asked Martha smugly.

"Ah just a few bumps, happens to the best of them sometimes, doesn't mean I'm not a good driver. What you think Amelia Earhart was the perfect pilot? I mean flying right into the middle of a Sontaran battle fleet?! Not exactly the wisest decision, almost forced me to regenerate. At least I got you home in one piece," said the Doctor staring accusingly at Martha before his face cracked into a giant grin, "After you," he beamed motioning towards the exit.

Smiling obligingly Martha opened the door and slowly stepped out drawing in as much fresh air as possible, the Doctor following closely behind a smug smile pasted on his face. Looking around at all the buildings Martha stopped.

"Um... Doctor?"

"Yes Martha?"

"Where are we?"

The smile slipped.

--

**Torchwood**

Jack sat in the depths of Torchwood smiling happily as he watched the sleeping figure of one Rose Tyler who was sprawled out on the bed in their room. Her hand rested against the swell of her abdomen and her newly dyed hair fanned out to frame her face in chocolate brown tendrils. It was as he went to sweep some of the hair off her face that Jack heard it. The sound of the universe, a sound that he had waited so very long to hear yet at this very moment was turning his blood cold, possibly because of the woman in front of him. Placing a quick kiss on the forehead of Rose, Jack rushed to the door, wrenching it open only to by confronted by a very breathless Gwen and Ianto. At the sight of their boss the pair straightened, lungs still desperately trying to draw in oxygen.

"Jack..." started Ianto as soon as his lungs allowed.

Cutting him off Jack nodded.

"I heard it Yan, I'm on way up but I need someone to keep an eye on..."

Taking her lead from Jack, Gwen nodded as she interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Sarah-Jane is making her way downstairs now, we'll both keep an eye on her Jack. Don't worry," smiled Gwen doing her best to reassure their frazzled leader.

Smiling at his friend gratefully Jack nodded and ran off in the direction of the exit, sparing one last glance for the pregnant woman sprawled out on his bed.

--

**Cardiff**

The Doctor looked up at the familiar buildings that loomed over the TARDIS, the tall structures suddenly becoming a cage for the timelord, as memories of his last visit etched out their place in the forefront of his mind.

An image of Rose grabbing his arm as she skipped along seared itself into his brain and caused yet more memories to bubble to the surface.

It felt like an eternity since the Doctor had made that last visit to the rift, his love for Rose only beginning to flourish as the timelord slowly realized his true feelings for the beautiful human girl. It was Rose who had managed to heal him, and now without her the Doctor dreaded each moment to come. The familiar scenery seemed to taunt him as images of Rose and Jack prancing about the town square burned themselves into his brain. It had been one of the last times the trio had spent together before Jack and Rose had each left him alone once more.

Martha looked at her friend and noticed the tears in his eyes as he fought to control them, his eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep the salty water at bay.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor scratched his nose nervously.

"We're in Cardiff," he said darkly, "the TARDIS must have pulled us here. But why?"

Before the Doctor had the opportunity to think more on the subject, his question was answered for him as a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Fancy seeing you around here Doctor," said the voice, as both Martha and the Doctor turned to face the source of the sound.

Looking at the oddly familiar face before her, realisation dawned on the young medical student. The cheeky grin, the strong jawline, she had seen it before. The man's handsome face had been featured in many of the images that Martha had viewed in Rose's bedroom. Glancing at the Doctor, she noted her friends absense of any visible emotion and her heart went out to him.

"Jack Harkness," stated the 900 year old timelord plainly before his face split into a massive grin and the men enveloped each other in a fierce hug.

Eventually the men seperated, grins both firmly in place, although the smiles didn't seem to chase away the shadows in each man's eyes.

Being this close to the Doctor seemed to drive Jack crazy. He had made a promise to Rose that he wouldn't alert the Doctor of her presense but having them so close to each other was almost unbearable. Jack saw everyday just how much Rose needed the man that stood before him and yet he couldn't say a word. His love for the woman in question prevented him from ever breaking her trust and it almost killed him (well sort of).

The Doctor had a similar battle raging inside of him. It was true he had missed his friend but being in such close proximity to Jack only seemed to serve of as a reminder of everything he had lost and twisted his hearts painfully in his chest.

Turning his attention away from the Doctor, Jack decided to introduce himself to the woman who was now staring at him with a mixture of curioisity and sadness.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack reaching out his hand to shake hers.

It was truly a miracle for the first time since the Doctor had known him there was not a trace of flirtation in the cheeky man's voice.

"Stop it," said the Doctor in the tone he had always addressed that sentence to Jack.

"I wasn't even flirting this time," whined Jack playfully.

"I know," said the Doctor with equal playfullness, "and that's what scares me. So stop it."

Jack's response to this was a joyous bubbly laugh that seemed to catch on as soon both Martha and the Doctor had joined in.

The trios laughter rang out through the area for some time until it was disrupted by the sound of Jack's Torchwood comm going off loudly. Casting a cautious glance at the Doctor, Jack answered quickly.

"What's the situation?" asked Jack nervously very aware of the presense of the timelord beside him.

Ianto's voice rang out on the other end of the comm. device and Gwen's voice could be heard in the background.

"_I'm afraid it's happening now sir,"_ said Ianto, trying to keep the slight panic out of his voice and barely succeeding.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack knowing the topic of the conversation immediately.

"_I'm sure Jack! I'm sorry but you need to get down here now, you're about to become a father."_

The Doctor who was listening to the conversation intently couldn't hide the shocked expression that found its' way onto his face, forcing his eyebrows to raise into his hairline.

Breathing shakily, Jack replied.

"Is Owen on his way?" asked Jack referring to the doctor who had taken the day off.

"_We contacted him Jack but I don't think he's going to make it on time, we're going to have to find another doctor."_

Martha who was also listening to conversation decided to speak up.

"Well I'm not exactly a doctor yet but I will be soon. And I'm pretty sure I can deliver a baby," supplied Martha almost nervously.

Casting another anxious glance at the Doctor, Jack nodded. And almost winced as he remembered the promise he had made to Rose.

"Fine, thanks. She's downstairs but Doctor you have to stay here," said Jack cursing himself quietly.

"No way Jack, if Martha's going so am I. Besides from what I can tell you're desperate and I might be able to help," said the Doctor forcefully.

Jack just nodded before talking into his comm. "We're on our way, just keep her calm till we get there."

"Doc you have to stay out of sight unless I tell you otherwise. I'm sorry but you have no other choice, please promise me."

Nodding the Doctor addressed Jack, "I promise."

--

That would be the end of the chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me but his love and admiration does.

Pairing: The Doctor and Rose (DUH!) and a little bit of Rose/Jack but I'm sorry about it!

Set: This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but it hasn't been my week yet again! I just found out one of my friends has cancer so I didn't really feel like writing. **

**This story is dedicated to my little sister Lily who died a few months ago! You were my sunshine, my sister, my everything!**

--

_**Cardiff**_

"_Doc you have to stay out of sight unless I tell you otherwise. I'm sorry but you have no other choice, please promise me."_

_Nodding the Doctor addressed Jack, "I promise."_

_--_

**Torchwood**

Jack lead the Doctor and Martha into the main hub of Torchwood Three, the pair quickly following him as he ran ahead.

The girl in question was looking around the room in awe as she took in the different bits and bobs that littered each work station and the various sketches of aliens which were scattered around the area. It wasn't until a broad welsh accent sounded in front of her that Martha finally remembered that she was here for a reason.

"Jack," called Gwen casting a curious eye on the duo that were now standing awkwardly behind him.

Following Gwen's glance, Jack smiled kindly at his colleague, squeezing her arm gently in an attempt to comfort both her and himself.

"It's okay Gwen, they're here to help. Martha here is a doctor," said Jack, motioning behind him to where the young medical student now stood, not daring to correct her new acquaintance as she tried to hide her slight nervousness at the prospect of delivering this strange man's child.

Nodding at the Doctor and his companion in recognition, Gwen addressed Jack, already able to guess the question that was forming on his lips as he opened his mouth to speak.

"She's fine for now Jack but I think it's best that we don't keep her waiting. She needs you right now," said Gwen forcefully, remembering the fear in Rose's eyes.

Sparing one last glance for the Doctor, Jack nodded to Gwen and sighed, praying to whoever would listen that the Doctor would keep his promise and stay out of sight.

"Okay, Martha, Doctor, follow me. But you," said Jack pointing his finger accusingly at the Doctor, "better keep your promise Doctor. "

Jack stared deep into the brown endless depths of the old timelord's eyes, begging him desperately, for what he wasn't sure. He had made a promise to Rose, a promise which he needed to keep but a promise which every fibre of his being begged him to ignore. Rose was upset and in pain, she needed the man before him, like most humans needed to breathe and Jack hated having to deny them both their needs. It couldn't be denied, that same intense pain that Rose had felt was also present in the Doctor's eyes as well. Maybe Jack did want to break the promise, he just didn't want to be the one to do it. Only the Doctor could decide now.

"I promise Jack," said the Doctor, not noticing his immortal friend wincing as he spoke.

Spinning around wordlessly, the captain headed further into the deeper levels of Torchwood marching ahead of the small group that was now following him. As Jack finally reached the familiar door of his bedroom he hesitated, hand hovering uncertainly over the knob.

"I'm sorry Doctor," said Jack sadly as blue eyes bore into curious brown.

The Doctor held Jack's gaze, curiosity and fear yanking at the pit of his stomach as he tried to imagine what could possibly cause Jack to act like this, only one impossible answer came to mind and the Doctor pushed it away. _She was gone._

No longer able to maintain eye contact Jack surveyed his bedroom door as he harshly wrenched it open and rushed inside, his gaze not once returning to the timelord. Doing his best to stay out of sight the Doctor's eyes followed Jack's progress as he rushed to the bed in the centre of the room, where an oddly familiar figure now lay, her back to the door.

Rushing to Rose's side Jack let her grip his hand firmly as he kissed her on the forehead, concern etched across his face.

"I'm here," Jack assured her as his eyes shifted to Sarah Jane, "How is she?" he asked.

The Doctor stared at Sarah Jane in disbelief as she answered Jack, completely oblivious to the extra presence in the room. Sarah would not be here at Torchwood unless it was for a good reason thought the Doctor harshly, his disdain for Torchwood still shining through in his thoughts as his latest separation from Rose remained seared in his memories. _He'd been so close. _The Doctor's eyes shifted to the brunette on the bed his hearts racing as he dared himself not to recognize the achingly familiar shape.

"She's fine," said the intrepid reporter, smiling kindly at the pregnant figure on the bed.

At that point Rose finally let herself be known as she clutched at her stomach, a contraction causing her to yelp loudly in pain and clutch at Jack's hand tightly.

"Careful there blondie, I would actually like to use that hand again one day," joked Jack, the word blondie slipping it's way between his lips by pure force of habit before he could fully comprehend what he was saying

Sensing she was needed Martha rushed forwards towards the bed and the woman in it who was now biting her lip in an attempt to stop her pained outbursts.

The word blondie echoed dangerously in the Doctor's mind as his eyes focused on the woman who was still lying with her back to him, his hearts stopping just for a second. The curves of the body so recognizable despite the obvious changes that her pregnancy would have naturally brought upon her, her identity so undeniable that the Doctor felt his insides scream as he fought against himself. Desperately he tried to avoid having his suspicions confirmed, unfortunately it was too late for that.

Martha finally reached the edge of the bed, smiling at Jack kindly before shifting her attention to the pregnant woman whose hair he was tenderly sweeping off of her face. Gasping Martha took a small step backwards, eyes connecting with the Doctor's as realization hit her.

"But that's..."

The Doctor swallowed the lump that was rising bitterly in his throat, tears which he refused to shed clouded his sight and burnt the back of his eyes.

Before Martha could finish her sentence however, another pained cry rang out through the room forcing the young medical student to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay Rose, we need to get you lying on your back yeah?" asked Martha, taking charge of the situation.

Doing as she was told Rose slid onto her back allowing Jack to slip behind her on the bed and support her weight as she moved into a sitting position the upper half of her frame cradled against Jack's body, his legs on either side of her form and his hands firmly placed on top of her own which were now clutching her stomach as she tried to ignore the intense pain that was radiating through her body.

"It's okay Rosie, just breathe you can do this," said Jack all his attention on the woman cradled against him, trying to ignore the Doctor's presence as he felt it push in upon him.

Martha moved to investigate one of Rose's more intimate parts, normally viewing her rival in such a way would cause Martha to run screaming in the other direction but instead she decided to remain professional, focusing on the task at hand and not the deep flush of pink which was currently burning it's way up her cheeks.

"Okay Rose, you're fully dilated which means when the next contraction hits I want you to push. Okay?" asked Martha focusing on the young girl's face.

Nodding silently against Jack's chest Rose tried to overcome the exhaustion and fear which were overtaking her body.

Seeing the pained and terrified look that was pasted across his lover's delicate features the Doctor had to stop himself from running to her and taking her in his arms. His need to comfort her almost overwhelming.

Rose didn't have to wait long before another contraction racked her fragile body, taking a deep breath Rose pushed with all her might, letting out a pained yell in the process, sweat dripping down her face.

"Good Rose, you're doing great when the next contraction comes I want you to do the same thing. Yeah?" said Martha as the contraction died down and with it Rose's pained cry.

"Come on Rose, it's okay, you can do this!" exclaimed Jack, as Rose let her body fall against his uselessly.

Another contraction hit within seconds, and once again Rose found herself fighting against her own fatigue as she used all her energy to push.

"Keep pushing you're almost there, I can see the head," cried Martha from just beyond Rose's range of sight.

"I can't," said Rose as tears coursed down her face now red from her painful labour.

"Yes, you can! Come on Rosie, we need to get that daughter of yours out into the world," said Jack as he moved his hands to rub her arms reassuringly.

"I'm so tired," cried Rose as silent sobs caused her body to shake.

"Just a couple more pushes Rosie and then we're done," promised Jack his heart breaking as he felt Rose sob against him, nodding her head.

"Okay Rose here we go," stated Martha, "PUSH!"

Gathering all her resolve Rose resigned with one final push, her body forcing out an infant who immediately began to wail, the baby's cries echoing around the room and causing her mother to cry even harder as exhaustion finally took hold.

Cutting the umbilical cord quickly Martha beamed at the young mother.

"Congratulations, she's beautiful" smiled Martha looking down at the newborn girl in her arms.

Rose smiled at her daughter weakly, her eye lids becoming heavier with each second. Tiredness taking hold as the darkness called to her welcomely. Giving in to her body Rose let the blackness slip behind her eyes as they slid shut. And in that final moment she swore she could here the Doctor's fearful voice calling out her name.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me but I'm working on it! BBC are just being stubborn!

Pairing: The Doctor and Rose (DUH!) and a little bit of Rose/Jack but I'm sorry about it!

Set: This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

A/N: Wow! Shockingly and finally an update for you all to enjoy. So much has happened since my last update that the original subject of my dedication seems like a lifetime ago. I've become an adult, I've lost the 'love of my life', a father, received a little brother, fallen in love with the actual love of my life, graduated high school, started university and all while maintaining my winning personality and charming smile. ;)

**Dedication: To my precious sister Lily who will never be forgotten no matter who else comes along. And to my new baby brother Jack, thank you for bringing joy and laughter back into my life and giving me someone to look after! You're VERY cute! **

_**Torchwood**_

_Rose smiled at her daughter weakly, her eye lids becoming heavier with each second. Tiredness taking hold as the darkness called to her welcomely. Giving in to her body Rose let the blackness slip behind her eyes as they slid shut. And in that final moment she swore she could here the Doctor's fearful voice calling out her name. _

"ROSE!" cried the Doctor as he raced towards the bed frantically, Rose's body lying limp in the arms of Jack.

"Rose, Rose wake up, look at me Rose, please look at me," said the Doctor desperation tainting his voice as he frantically tapped her face in a frenzied attempt to wake her up.

Tears pooled in the Doctor's brown eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks, but he made no move to brush them off. Instead he swept her pale brunette form up into his arms, her sickly state making her body seem tiny and fragile.

Jack allowed the Doctor to take Rose from his grip, and rushed over to Martha freeing her arms of the infant who was now crying out for her mother.

Martha watched on in horror as the Doctor rushed to the bed, her heart breaking for him as she saw the anguish plain on his face. The couple in front of her had been through so much together, the Doctor had suffered so much, he didn't deserve this. To see the woman he loved have his friend's baby, to watch her strength slowly wane, it was unfair. Looking down at the infant in her arms she smiled. Although she was crying she was still absolutely beautiful, despite being a newborn she had a thick layer of brown hair atop her tiny head, her face was exactly like her mother's must have been when she was a baby and her eyes were a deep shade of blue that Martha thought she could recognize but couldn't quite place. She was brought out of her daze as another pair of arms scooped the baby out of her own enabling Martha to assist the Doctor in his attempts to revive the love of his lives.

**2 Hours Later**

Rose's eyes flickered open briefly, the harsh light that consumed the room too bright after her period of unconsciousness that she was forced to shut them again. Raising her hand to shield herself from the unwanted glow of the light bulb, the new mother cautiously allowed herself to open her eyes, the events of the day briefly forgotten as she tried to fully awaken from her sleepy daze. Rose instantly recognized the room as the one she shared with Jack, a picture of herself (newly returned to her own universe) alongside Jack and Sarah Jane sat on the dresser next to her bed. Smiling she placed a tentative hand on her stomach, shock felt briefly at the absence of her daughter's responding kick. And then the memories of the day's events flickering to life within her mind.

Martha watched from the corner of her eye as the woman she had once considered a rival suddenly began to stir to life once more. Looking over at Jack and the Doctor, who had remained in the room with her and the tiny baby girl, let her know she hadn't been the only one to notice. But something still seemed a little off.

Jack shot a sympathetic look at his timelord friend before sweeping Rose's daughter into his arms and moving swiftly to her bedside. Rose smiled up at him, tears slowly welling up in the chocolate brown of her eyes as she took the baby into her arms cooing softly and slowly stroking the soft brown layer of her daughter's hair.

"This Rose Tyler, is your beautiful daughter," said Jack beaming with pride.

The tears that had pooled in the young mother's eyes suddenly spilled over, as she let out a choked cry and pulled Jack in for a one arm hug, careful not to crush the baby who was now staring up at them with the inquisitive eyes she had inherited from her father.

"Thank you Jack, for everything," cried Rose smiling.

"My pleasure Rosie," said Jack happily, too overjoyed to bother with his usual innuendo as he placed a soft kiss on his best friend's forehead.

"Sorry I couldn't give you your son," laughed Rose happily remembering the many arguments the pair had shared over the sex of her unborn child.

"Nah," smiled Jack as he looked down at the beautiful baby girl that was now looking up at him quite happily, "I think I like this better."

Looking up from the two females beside him Jack searched the room for the man that should have been sitting in his place only to find that he had left the room. Sighing he looked down at the two girls he would always love more than any others and smiled sadly, knowing that it all was about to end. Because it needed to.

"I'll be back Rosie posie," said Jack choosing to ignore Rose's not so subtle eye roll, "Martha here will look you two over while I'm gone," inclining his head to the curious medical student who was watching the pair before her with a curious expression.

Grabbing Rose's face between his hands Jack pulled her face towards him, capturing her lips with his own and laughing as he pulled away to notice the deep crimson that was shading her face.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," said Jack as he fought back tears.

Noticing Rose's curiosity he just winked and exited the room. Martha was instantly in his place, stethoscope in hand and checking all of Rose's vitals. Rose lifted her eyes from the baby in her arms to the woman next to her.

"Thank you," said Rose, her tone sincere, her eyes misty as she looked down at her daughter. Lily Tyler had the same beautiful face as her mother, her deep blue eyes were all her father's, the same intense shade of blue he had possessed in his previous regeneration, her shaggy brown hair had also been inherited from her father and made Rose's heart break as she looked her over.

"She looks like you," said Martha noticing the tears welling in her patient's eyes. Rose in turn just smiled and shook her head softly before Sarah Jane walked into the room beaming.

"You're here!" Rose grinned happily.

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss the birth of my niece could I?" she teased in a motherly tone, "So have you decided on a name?"

"I was thinking, Lily, Lily Jane, after her favourite aunt," Rose beamed at the woman before her who was now grinning at the revelation of the young Tyler's middle name.

Sarah Jane returned the younger woman's smile as she joined her on the bed and took her turn admiring the miraculous new delivery as she nestled peacefully in the halo of her mother's arms. Taking in the newborn's appearance Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed into the wise eyes and shaggy hair of the man that had taught her about the all the wonders the universe had to offer.

"She looks just like…"

Sarah shifted her gaze to the girl she had quickly begun to think of as a daughter, her expression softening as she took in the young girl's stricken expression. Ignoring the other woman in the small room the intrepid reporter spoke softly to the scared, heartbroken woman before her.

"Rose, you have to tell him. After everything he's already lost, don't keep her from him too. He needs something to hold on to, he needs you just as much as you need him. "

"I can't," Rose cried between shaky breaths as tears started to cascade from her shimmering brown eyes, "He doesn't… I can't. If I tell him, than I've already lost him. He never wanted this Sarah Jane. Please… I just… I can't…. I love him and… please!" cried the young woman as her silent tears turned into broken sobs.

"Rose you can't keep this from him. You need to tell the Doctor…" Sarah Jane began before she was interrupted by an achingly familiar voice emanating from the doorway.

"Tell me what?"

A/N: By this point I'm already done on the update. Currently pondering on how long I should make you wait. Reviews may help convince me ;) Yes I'm evil, embrace it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Take Me Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me, many posters of David and Billie do though.

Pairing: The Doctor and Rose (DUH!) and a little bit of Rose/Jack but I'm sorry about it!

Set: This takes place during the third series of Doctor Who!

**Dedication: To my baby brother, for making me smile. **

"_Rose you can't keep this from him. You need to tell the Doctor…" Sarah Jane begun before she was interrupted by an achingly familiar voice emanating from the doorway._

"_Tell me what?" _

**Cardiff**

The Doctor stood gazing out at the bay and trying to ignore the pang of loss that throbbed deep within his chest. It seemed impossible to believe that Rose, _his _Rose was so close and even more impossible was the fact that he had willingly left her presence without even declaring his own. Every part of his being yearned to be near her and it broke both of his hearts. How long had she been in this world without him? And of course she had not bothered to search for him, because the gods of the universe know that once Rose Tyler had set her mind to something there was no stopping her. Nothing on this earth or any other would have stood in the way of her finding him, not if she had tried to reach him. And of course he had made it easier for her with all the desperate measures he had taken on the miraculous off chance of her return. Nothing would have stopped him from hearing her call.

Sighing heavily the Doctor turned to face the man that had been cautiously attempting to approach him for the last few minutes.

"What is it Jack?" he asked impatiently.

Jack dropped his head for a moment while he attempted to collect his composure. He needed to do this for the woman that they both loved. For Rose.

"Doc, you need to go back. You don't understand now but you will. Please just go and see her, look at that kid, she looks just like-"

"How long has she been here Jack? How did she get here? How long have you kept her from me? **HOW LONG?"** screamed the Doctor as he allowed the full extent of his frustration and anguish to consume him.

"I found her in the other universe. Torchwood found some tech, I didn't know what it could do, I thought she was dead. She was so sure that you'd come back for her. That you wouldn't just leave her there. Doc she loves you. There's just so much you need to understand and I can't be the one to tell you. Just go back, talk to her, take a closer look at that kid Doctor. You'll understand."

The Doctor felt each of his hearts pause in his chest as Jack's cryptic message washed over him. Rose's presence was still calling to him; urging him to return to her despite his better judgment. He couldn't stay away from her any longer, even if she did not want him. He wouldn't abandon her again, he couldn't. Following the pull of his hearts the Time Lord raced across the space that separated him from his Rose, ignoring the stunned looks of pedestrians as he plowed through them only to disappear into the thin air that was the second entrance to the Torchwood Hub, using his sonic screwdriver to speed up the process and jumping off the lift before it had even reached the floor. His hearts had resumed their constant beat and were currently pounding against the confines of his chest as if they could feel that the reason for their very existence was just beyond.

**Torchwood**

Approaching the open doorway of Jack's bedroom, the Doctor heard the voices of his two former companion's drift towards him.

"Rose, you have to tell him. After everything he's already lost, don't keep her from him too. He needs something to hold on to, he needs you just as much as you need him. "

"I can't," Rose cried between shaky breaths as tears started to cascade from her shimmering brown eyes, "He doesn't… I can't. If I tell him, than I've already lost him. He never wanted this Sarah Jane. Please… I just… I can't…. I love him and… please!" cried the young woman as her silent tears turned into broken sobs.

The Doctor felt a deep pang in his chest as he heard the anguish in Rose's voice and found himself fighting the urge to run through the doorway to comfort her, Nine screaming angrily in his head as he too felt the pain of hearing his Rose's distress.

"Rose you can't keep this from him. You need to tell the Doctor…"

Taking Sarah Jane's words as his cue to enter the Doctor pushed himself into the opening of the doorway, allowing his eyes to briefly flicker over the room before settling his gaze on the young mother who sat crying on the bed as she clung to her child.

"Tell me what?" he asked as the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen suddenly met his and he allowed himself to fall into the beautiful chocolate depths. Those eyes stole his breath and his love once more as they possessed him and overtook any proper train of thought.

A sharp, shocked gasp from his right drew broke the connection, his attention going to the young medical student who now stared at the child in Rose's arms with round eyes.

"She's yours! Oh my god, Doctor, she's yours!" came Martha's shocked voice as she suddenly remembered where she had seen the child's striking blue eyes. Rose's bedroom had been covered in pictures of those blue eyes staring at a young blonde adoringly.

A/N: Sorry I took so long on the update, but I now have internet back so you can look forward to many more to come.


End file.
